Secrets, Lies, and of Course Family
by 0Tenshi-no-Tsubasa0
Summary: Chandler is Voltron Force's newest cadet. He joined so he could find his true father and he loves the force like a family, but he's hiding a couple things. The fact he is a girl pretending to be a guy, that she doesn't have the best step-father, and an even bigger secret that involves Voltron! Will she be able to tell the force? Will she be able to find her true father?
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first FanFiction, so go easy on me!

Disclaimer: **I do not own Voltron force, only my OC Chandler and the story idea!**

**Photo**: It was originally made by a **DeviantArt user** called **W-Double.** I then retraced every part and colored it differently and if I upload more of the story you will know why!

* * *

**Chapter One: New Recruit**

**POV Chandler**

I lie, everyday and every time I talk to my friends. I don't want to but I have to, it's the only way. I have to find my father. Even if that means dressing up as a guy, only to hide from my step father, and to join the great Voltron Force. Oh by the way, my name is Chandler Markson and I, for about three months, have been a cadet for the Voltron Force.

I came to them when Lance found me kicking some kids butt at the Galaxy Alliance Flight Academy. I had my reasons. I am glad Lance grabbed me from that place and I know I will never return again. Too many bad memories for a nine year old to have.

Yeah, so I am nine but I look and act like I am sixteen. It comes with the past. I have black eyes, black hair that is down to my butt, and a dark skin tone. That is me as a girl and as a guy, I wear a short brown wig and keep my eyes the same shade. Just because I have to act like a guy, doesn't mean I am cutting my hair like one.

There were some good memories. I lived with my mother before my step-father and it was peaceful. My mother would always tell me stories of my father and his great adventures. She would also tell tales of our family history and where we are originally from.

Also the stories of the **White Lion - **a powerful sixth lion for Voltron that was created by our people and could only be found today by the true pilot. The lion would form the head while Black would the body and it would be a power source. It would make Voltron ten times stronger, but no one knew how to find it or who the pilot was. That was my favorite story and would ask for it every night.

I always loved hearing those stories and I always knew they were true because of my hidden "_tactics"_. That, I will talk about later. It was calm with my mother and I could be me, but that changed when he came. My step-father has to be the worst man alive, but that is another story. Maybe later I will tell.

Beep... Beep...BEEP!

Shoot, got to get up. I hate waking up at six o clock in the morning. I quickly run and take a shower in the bathroom. I have to wake up early, because even though I have my own room, I have to hide the fact I am a girl to everyone else. Well except Allura, I had to tell someone because I am a girl I have that little problem every month. It just made my life easier.

As I take my shower, I can never get over all the scars and bruises still on my body. I poked one and cringe. Yup they still hurt, but it's not like I am going to tell anyone about them. I never show weakness. Not even to my mother.

I finish my shower, dry my hair until it is waterless, and start to put the make up on my body. I had to hide the bruises on my arms and ribs from the Force because I did NOT want to talk about my step-father and I didn't want to show them I was weak. I finished and put on my guys uniform. You are probably wondering why I hide my true gender from the force, well the main reason is because of my step-father. If I show who I really am to the Force, my step-father will know where I am. He doesn't know where I am and I'd like to keep it like that. He has custody of me and my life was hell there! Never will I go back again!

Oh, great! I just remembered that today Keith was going to be our teacher for training. Just great. Everyone, especially him, treats me like a child and pairs me up with Daniel. I can take him on, but no. He says he doesn't want to hurt me. Seriously...

Grumble...

You know what, breakfast sounds good about now. I look to the alarm clock in my room, It's about seven o'clock and I can hear everyone. I check the mirror again, making sure nothing of my female self shows and head out to the kitchen.

Pidge is eating at the table, reading a really big book. While Larmina, Vince, Allura, Hunk, and Keith are all having different conversations at the table too. Lance and Daniel are fighting over the milk. I walk up to them and take the milk. "Hey!" They both shout at me.

"You guys were taking too long and I am hungry," I spoke in my guy voice and rolled my eyes at them. I take a seat next to Allura and start eating my breakfast.

- forty-five minutes later -

We finished breakfast, so Larmina, Daniel, Vince, and I head to the lounge to hangout for a couple hours. Practice wasn't until later. I sat on the couch and watched Vince and Daniel play games. They were playing one of Vince's new games and had the sound on too loud. It was giving me a head-ache and it was still the morning. I yell to the boys, "Turn down the sound or I will turn the whole game OFF!" That came out a little more then I thought it would have. Whoops, oh well. Luckily the boys turned down the sound. Larmina walks over to where I was sitting and takes a seat on my left.

"Well your grouchy this morning," She laughs and pokes my side. I cringe slightly and no one notices. Good, after three months, you would have thought the Force would have noticed that in all of our practices, battles or any other type of physical contact actions, I have not been hit once. It is mainly because of my hidden _"tactics." _I don't know how to explain them, I just know they come from my mothers side and that I should keep them a secret. Even my step-father doesn't know about them. Another thing I plan to keep a secret from anyone.

Today was a different, though. I was tired because last night I had a strange feeling and it kind of kept me awake. Wait, what am I thinking? I am not weak and if I have to use my hidden "_tactics" _to not get hurt, I will. What should I tell them? Oh wait! In these type of situations always blame it on... Daniel.

"Yeah, well SOMEONE snores like a chain saw," I jab my thumb at Daniel playing his game and this got it attention.

"Wha? You got to be kidding me Chandler! It couldn't have been me. I don't snore!"

"Daniel you have snored since we _first_ became roommates," Vince counterattacks Daniel's complain.

"So your on his side. Well Chandler if you want a fight then come at me!" Daniel's annoying whining was giving me a head-ache. I didn't want to fight him but he tends to piss me off and that is when we fight. All of sudden I got that feeling I had last night. I don't know what it is, but it sure isn't good. Oh well, time to shut Daniel's mouth before he says anything else.

"You want a fight, well Keith and the others aren't here right now, so try. If you can," I told him with a smirk.

* * *

What do you think? Probably hate that cliffhanger!

And yes, this was posted before, but I changed it a little and this time it won't go away.

**_Review _**_if you want to!_

**I do have more of this story** and can upload **right** **away**, if wanted!


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the second Chapter. I am new to this so please be kind.

Disclaimer: **I do not own Voltron force, only my OC Chandler and the story idea!**

**Photo**: It was originally made by a **DeviantArt user** called **W-Double.** I then retraced every part and colored it differently and if I upload more of the story you will know why!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Daniel Vs. Chandler**

**POV Larmina **

Great Chandler and Daniel were at it again. This had to be the fourth or fifth time this week. Keith and the others were going to be pissed. It's their faults, Chandler and Daniel. They fight over the simplest of things and always get in trouble. Vince and I stayed in the back of the room and watched the boys fight.

Daniel had charged Chandler but in the blink of an eye Chandler dodged him. That had to be luck. I know Chandler is an okay fighter, but so is Daniel. I watched Daniel quickly spin around and try to grab Chandler's arm, but he missed again. This was just weird! Daniel tried about ten more times and failed every single time.

Behind us the door opened and Keith, along with the others, came in the room. Before Keith could say anything to the boys, I spoke up, "Wait before you say anything," Keith stared at me in shock and confusion. "Watch their movements."

Looking back to the boys, you would think that Daniel would win since he is taller and stronger but he can't even touch Chandler. When ever they fight or in practice, usually Daniel can get a punch or kick on Chandler's arms and that is about it. "Have you guys ever realized that Chandler has never been beaten by Daniel? Also that Daniel can only attack his arms before he looses," I told everyone.

Aunt Allura spoke first, "You are right about that. Not once have I seen Chandler loose a practice or one of these stupid feuds."

"Yeah, it's like he doesn't want to loose or get hit," I ponder on that thought and notice something about Chandler's stance. It hasn't moved. "Keith watch Chandler's stance when Daniel attacks."

We look at Chandler's feet and are shocked at what is in front of us. Every time Daniel attacks, Chandler keeps one foot down and pivots away from Daniel's attack. Chandler then returns to the same stance. We watch again and it happens the same way. What the heck?

"You all see that right? Chandler hasn't moved that spot since the battle started!"

"Interesting," Pidge says beside me and I wonder what he is up to.

I look to Chandler's clenched hands and blink a couple times. Are they glowing white? My thoughts are interrupted by Keith's powerful voice, "CHANDLER AND DANIEL STOP THIS INSTANT! This has gone on long enough."

Chandler looks at him and says casually, "Finally," we stare at him. "It took you long enough." He yawns. Daniel charges him for the millionth time and Chandler makes one swift movement. Daniel ends up on his back, on the ground, shocked. I look at Chandler and he yawns once again, as if he wasn't in a fight for forty-five minutes.

** POV Chandler**

I knew Daniel was no match for me when I used those tactics. I couldn't take the chance of Daniel winning or him accidentally hitting me. I have had too many memories of being helpless, weak and attacked by my step-father. No longer am I that weak girl. I yawned again. Man was I tired and all I wanted to do was go to bed. I didn't care what happened or how I acted.

I looked to see Vince helping Daniel off the ground. They walked over to me and that was when Keith exploded, "WHAT WERE YOU TWO THINKING! What is this the fifth or sixth time this week?! Do you two want to be suspended from training and do work for Pidge instead?"

Daniel and I looked at each other, and I could tell we were thinking the same thing. No way were we working with Pidge again. That just wasn't pleasant and not something to talk about. I spoke up, "Daniel and I are sorry," Everyone looked at me as if I were on fire. "I provoked him and regret it," I looked at Daniel. "I am sorry and lets try not to do it again."

What the heck was I saying? I sounded like Chandler the _selfless_ girl instead the Chandler the _selfish_ boy. Whoops, I let that one slip. No taking that back. Everyone looked at me in shock and confusion.

Hunk came in the room with something in his hand, "Chandler, something in the mail for you." He handed me a letter. I looked at the name on the sender and it was my mother.

"I have to go," I ran off.

"Chandler, wai..." Keith was cut off by Allura. "Just let him go. You know only once in a while a letter comes and it is always from his mother. He'll be back. Now.." That was all I heard before I turned a corner.

I got to my room and the door closed behind me. I opened up the letter with joy but little did I know, that joy would turn into something else.

I read the letter,

_Dear My Precious Nine Year Old Daughter, _

_If you are reading this, then I have passed away. I am so sorry I didn't get to tell you "Happy 10th Birthday" in a next month, but I will tell you that I love you with all my heart. I know things didn't go so well with your step-father, Wade. I know I had to leave to go on a mission for work and didn't get to see you become a cadet for Voltron Force. I know you will miss me but I also will miss you. Remember the story of the **White Lion**, if you don't I know it will come back to you and something very special will happen. Also remember all the tales and stories of my families side, they will help later one. I love you with all my heart and know this, you joined Voltron force to search for your father and you haven't found him yet. The papers I have attached is my will, the custody papers, and your birth certificate. These will help you and always know you are my little Lion heart. _

_P.S. I hope this will help you more then it did for me. _

_Your Loving Mother, _

_Narina Markson _

I couldn't believe the things I just read. My mother was dead and all she gave me was papers. I looked at my birth certificate and my eyes widened as I looked further down the page.

_Child's Name: Chandler Markson Kogane _

_Child's Birthday: December 25 ... _

_Child's Mother: Narina Markson_

_Child's Father: Keith Kogane_

Their signatures were there and everything. Keith, he was my father? I looked for the item my mother said would help me more then her, but I couldn't find anything. Then all of a sudden my voltcom flickered a bright white light. I looked at it, when the light died down, it was now all white and had black accents.

I looked back at the papers and thought to myself. The man I had been searching for these past eight years, ever since my mother married Wade and she told me my real father was actually alive, was right in front of me! I couldn't believe my eyes, I ripped off the wig and laid down on my bed in tears.

- four hours later -

"Chandler!" "Chandler!" "CHANDLER!"

I woke to Keith yelling through my voltcom. It surprised me that the new white voltcom worked like the other one. I sat up in my bed and felt dizzy and groggy. "CHANDLER" His tone was more angry then panicked. "What?" I croaked.

"You are late for practice, get your butt down here NOW!" I looked at the clock and realized practice started a half an hour ago. I really slept for four hours. I stood up and almost fell over. I clutched my side. Great, I fell a sleep on my side and my side was now feeling it. I brushed it off and before leaving the room I stuck the stupid wig back on. I ran to the practice room. Completely forgetting about the letter from my mother and the information it held.

**POV Keith **

Chandler ran into the room. "Where in the world were you?!" I yelled at him.

"I'm sorry, I... I just fell asleep. That's all," he answered. The young cadet looked tired and his hair was a mess. "_I guess he did just fall asleep_," I thought to myself. I looked at the others and realized he needed a partner.

"Since you are late, you are going to spar with me since Lance is with Daniel," I told Chandler. I didn't like the idea but after seeing the moves he had with Daniel, I knew he'd be alright.

**POV Pidge **

Once Keith had stopped yelling at Chandler, they took their stances. I looked at Chandler's and noticed he was in the stance that he was in before with Daniel. What ever this boy was doing, it worked. Keith couldn't get a hold on him because as soon as Keith got close to Chandler, he moved in the blink of an eye. After the fight, I would defiantly ask Chandler how he does that.

Looking at the fight again, Chandler's movements were slower then before, but maybe it is because he is fighting Keith and not Daniel. Chandler looks distracted and a little confused. He did get a letter from his mother, but usually he is happier then ever. What did that letter say?

"Ooooh, that probably hurts," Allura comments from my side. Vince and Larmina have finished their battle and walk over to us. Vince is rubbing his head. "Are you ok Vince?"

"I'm fine Allura, just hit the wrong spot," Vince answered. "How are Daniel and Lance doing?" A thump comes from behind him and here comes Lance and Daniel. Daniel is rubbing his back. "Never mind."

"Are Keith and Chandler still sparing?" Lance ask's us.

"It would seem so," I answer him.

We look over to the two sparing, and when looking at them, you would have never thought that Chandler was thirteen** (A/N - the Force thinks Chandler is 13. Chandler really is 9)**. Standing at five-feet-nine, he looked more like Daniel's or Vince's age. I turn to Daniel, "I forgot to ask you this before, how was fighting Chandler?"

"Well, I really don't know how to explain it," he ponders back to todays actions. "It was weird. Every time I got even close to him, he dodged me with no effort. I thought he was a ghost! I tried everything, but had no luck! Where was he hiding this cool tactic? This has to be the first time I have seen him use it and I would know!" Daniel finished.

"Well what ever it is, I want to learn it," Lance told everyone with a smirk.

Allura and I rolled our eyes and everyone looked at fight that was still going on. I notice Chandler's voltcom and realize it was different. "Well that's weird," I say aloud.

"What Pidge?" asks Allura.

"Chandler's voltcom, it's different then everyone else's," I look closely at the young cadets voltcom. My eyes widen, "It's... it's white!"

They look at the voltcom and can't believe their eyes. "When did he get that? I have never any like that!" Lance wondered. So did I, another thing I am going to have to ask Chandler later.

I look back at the fight and notice something, " Other then the voltcom, do you guys notice that Chandler is off. He seems like he is distracted," I told the others.

Allura answered, "I think your right about that Pidge. He seems almost distant, but I am surprised he is still keeping up with Keith. I wonder what's on his mind."

"I am surprised too. Usually when ever I have something else on my mind I never can keep up with Keith," Lance chimed.

I look back at the fight and realize something, Chandler isn't focused at all now. His stance is wrong and it looks like he is about to collapse. Something tells me he doesn't notice Keith behind him.

** POV Chandler**

Even though I am sparing with Keith, I don't feel here. I just want to go to bed and forget about that letter that my mother gave me. All of a sudden, before I realize, Keith is able to attack my side with and that's when the pain came. It felt worse then when Wade had kicked me when I came home late somedays. I was knocked to the ground by Keith's blow and let out a small cry, something I typically don't do. The pain is so much and I still lay on the ground. I try to get up and gasp. I touch my side and feel something poking out. Keith notices I am still on the ground and he rushes over.

"Cadet, are you alright?" Keith's voice was with concern. He is about to get near me, so I hold in the pain and stand up. "Chandler wait, I thought I heard something."

He tries to help me but I stop him, "I'm alright. Just back away!" There was a little more anger in my voice then I had hoped, but I just wanted to get out of there and go lay down. Away from everyone else.

"Chandler, are you.."

"I said I was alright! Don't you get that! Just leave me ALONE!" I yelled and ran to my room. I didn't look back at the force as I left the room.

**POV Allura**

With Chandler running off like that, I wanted to know if he was actually alright. "I'm going to go check on him," I told the others and ran off after the young girl.

**POV Chandler**

My whole body was killing me as I walked slowly into my room. Why didn't I just stay in bed? I leaned against the wall and ripped off the wig. It had all of a sudden gotten really hot. I tried to get to the bed, but about halfway, I couldn't hold my weight up any more. I fell painfully to the ground. I landed on my side and probably used the rest of my strength to push myself onto my back.

I heard the door open and a gasp. Allura came into my blurry view. "CHANDLER!" Her tone was worried. I felt her gentle hands and she tried to pick me up. I screamed and it was the most heart-retching scream I have ever made. Allura stopped immediately. She moved to my head and slowly put my head on her lap. "Chandler I need you to stay with me, okay?" I painfully nod. She told me and then spoke into her voltcom, "_KEITH or anyone come to Chandler's room. QUICKLY_!" Her voice was frantic.

"_We will be right there_!" Keith reply's.

My voice is quavering and sounds weak as I speak up to Allura, "I guess the secret will be ... out." My eyes start to droop.

"CHANDLER! Stay awake! Just keep looking at me! It's going to be fine, okay? Why didn't you tell anyone you were hurt? Why not me? Also who cares about the secret? Couldn't you have just told the rest of the team?" She moved my hair away from my face as she blurt out a million questions.

"I didn't want to show ... weakness and letting the team know would have also let my...," I let out a painful gasp and scream again. Allura wipes the tears away from my face and keeps saying it will be alright.

The rest of the Force burst into my small room with Keith entering in first. There are a couple gasps and Keith moves to my side. My hair is flowing everywhere. It is strange, if I have short hair I look like a guy, but if I have long hair I look like a girl. Keith looks at me and I only see concern. He carefully touches my sides. Even though it is the slightest touch, I scream like the first time when he hits a certain point. Everyone except Allura and Keith flinch at the scream. Allura just strokes my face and says it is going to alright. Keith looks to the rest of the team, "Lance, Allura, and I are going to bring Chandler to the hospital. I want the rest of you to stay here. Hunk, Larmina, move out of the door way. She's getting weaker and I want to get her out of here fast."

They quickly push to the sides. Keith looks back to me with worried eyes, "Chandler, this is going to hurt, but we need to move you." I nod and Keith kneels down beside me. He carefully picks me up and then I do something I haven't done in the three months I have been away from Wade, my step-father, I faint.

* * *

How was it? Did you like the second part?

Please **review **and remember to be kind, I am new at this and yes MY GRAMMAR SUCKS!

**THANK YOU! **


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the third Chapter. I am new to this so please be kind.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Voltron force, only my OC Chandler and the story idea!

**Photo**: It was originally made by a DeviantArt user called W-Double. I then retraced every part and colored it differently and if I upload more of the story you will know why!

* * *

**Chapter 3: He's a She and Whose Daughter!**

**POV Daniel**

"I can't believe it!" I yell to Larmina, Vince, Pidge, and Hunk. Keith with Chandler in his arms, Allura, and Lance all left to bring Chandler to the med bay. "Chandler was a girl this whole time! Why would she lie to us?"

"Stop overreacting and plus she probably hid the fact because when Lance found her and brought her here, she was a he!" Larmina yells. I could tell she is trying to hold back tears.

I look around Chandler's room and on her desk I notice something. I pick up the papers and realize it is the letter she got today. "Daniel don't just go through her stuff!" Larmina scolds, but I ignore it. I read the letter and it is from her mother. As I keep reading, it hurts my heart more and more.

When I finish I franticly tell them, "You have to read this, now!" Larmina takes the letter and reads it aloud. The others faces become wide in shock. I see one of the papers drop from Larmina's hands and pick it up. This must be Chandler's mother's will, Chandler's custody papers, but what attracts my eyes the most is her birth certificate. I look down at the father's name and my eyes widen even more. I didn't think could get any bigger.

"What is it Daniel?" Pidge comes over and looks at the papers I am holding. "What? We have to show this to Keith."

**POV Keith**

As Lance, Allura, and I sat waiting for Chandler's results in the med bay, I thought about some things. How could I have let this happen? I am the Force's leader and this just isn't right. First Chandler hides the fact that she is a girl and then she is hurt because I didn't see that she was hurt. "_Why did this have to happen to a thirteen year old?" _I thought.

Lance was reading a magazine next to me and Allura handed me a cup of coffee. She sat on my other side, "It's not your fault, if that is what you are thinking."

"How did you...?"

"Know what you were thinking? I can see it on your face."

"I still don't get how Chandler could of hidden this from us for three months, well almost four."

"She did have a little help."

"Who?" I questioned Allura.

"Me..." I looked at her in shock. She began again, "I had to help her. She is just a young girl searching for her father and she told me that since everyone had already met her as a guy, she would stay like that. Now I don't think that was the real reason. Earlier, Chandler was about to tell me something, but she screamed out in pain and you guys entered. At first, I wanted her to tell everyone by she denied it and I respected her wishes. I helped her because she needed someone," Allura told me in a reassuring voice.

Allura? She was helping Chandler and now that I think about it, I can see that she would do that. Allura is kind and gentle, so if she saw Chandler reaching out to her, Allura would help in any way she can.

Dr. Gorma walked out of Chandler's room and stood in front of put down his magazine and we rose. I asked, "How is she?"

"She is stable, but all of her ribs are either broken, bruised or cracked. The rest of her body is also covered in scars and bruises. It seems she was hiding the bruises and scars with some sort of make up," the three of us gasp. "One of the cracked ribs finally broke when it made contact during the sparing and the rib punctured her lung. I was able to fix it and put it back in place. It will take a much needed time for it to heal. I examined the rest of her body and these markings are a result of abuse."

Allura speaks up, "No one would ever do anything to hurt her."

"I know that, but since we don't have any information on her background, we don't know who did this to her. These wounds are maybe a couple months old and I am surprised none of them broke before this."

"So much for a thirteen to handle," Lance says off to the side.

"Actually when I was examining her, it turns out she has gone through puberty and at a very young age though. Chandler may look and act as if she were thirteen, but really she is only about nine or ten," Dr. Gorma explained.

We gasp and Allura puts her hand near her mouth. Something tells me that this part of the secret wasn't told.

All of sudden, the rest of the Force burst through the doors. Pidge runs up to me handing me papers. "Read these, all of you." I look down at the papers and see the first one is a letter. It's addressed to Chandler. As I read the letter, it hurt my heart. Beside me I see Allura with more tears in her eyes and Lance clenches his fists. "Look at the birth certificate," Pidge urges. I move to the birth certificate in my hands and I am shocked. My hands start to shake.

Chandler is my daughter?

Stunned I go back to letter and three words catch my eye, step-father and Wade. "Wade did this to Chandler!" I scream and before I can cause a commotion, Lance puts a hand on my shoulder. Allura takes my hand. I look a her and the tears in her eyes are gone, but look like they could come back at any moment. I feel calmer but I wish I could just punch something.

"It would seem the Sky Marshal Wade would be the person who did this to Chandler," Pidge hands Dr. Gorma copies of all legal documents concerning health. She takes them and tells us before she leaves, "Chandler is finally sleeping now and you can go in and see her. It would be best if only a few went in at a time for right now. Another thing, your voltcom's, are they supposed to not come off?"

I looked at her in surprise, "No, they always come off. Why?"

"Chandler's didn't and I was wondering about it," the doctor looked at his watch. "I need to get going, but please remember only a couple people at a time. The cadets also shouldn't go in right now, maybe when she is better. If anything happens while you are in there, please buzz me in," he leaves and everyone goes into panic mode.

"Why didn't you tell us she was your daughter?" Larmina is the first to say.

"I didn't say because I didn't know. Now I know, I do remember meeting a women about ten years ago, but that was ten years ago not nine," I responded and then I remembered the letter addressed to Chandler. "Shoot, look at the letter from Chandler's mother."

Daniel grabs the letter from Pidge and looks down at it, "She really is nine years old and turns ten next month!" Vince and Larmina look over his shoulder.

"Wait... nine? Chandler is actually nine? But.. she doesn't act like it and she doesn't look like it!" Larmina exclaims. Allura goes over to Larmina, hugging her and calming her down.

I think to myself, "_Chandler really is my daughter then, well this is just getting better and better." _Aloud I tell the team, "Pidge and Hunk, take the cadets back to the castle. Pidge, also see if you can find any information about this White Lion that Chandler's mother mentioned. I think Chandler's voltcom has something to do with that."

They leave and the rest of us walk into Chandler's room. All the events of today were playing in my mind and the biggest was the fact this little nine year old girl, was mine. When I saw Chandler on the bed, I felt dizzy. Lance and Allura steadied me. Chandler had about three machines hooked up to her and she had a oxygen tube helping her breathe. Her breathing wasn't coming out too even either. She looks so much smaller then before.

I walked over and sat in the chair beside her bed. I then took my daughter's petite hand into mine.

* * *

Please review and **remember to be kind**, I am new at this and yes MY GRAMMAR SUCKS! It was just an idea.

**THANK YOU!**


	4. Chapter 4

Here is the forth Chapter.** I am new to this so please be kind. **

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Voltron force, only my OC Chandler and the story idea!

**Photo**: It was originally made by a DeviantArt user called **W-Double**. I then retraced every part and colored it differently and if I upload more of the story you will know why!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Chandler Secrets, Unveiled**

**POV Chandler**

Everything hurt. Where in the world was I? I can't remember too well what happened before.

I heard voices around me, "Keith, she's going to be alright. The doctor said that it would take time for her wounds to heal and that it might be a little longer until she wakes, but that she is going to be alright. It's weird knowing now that she is your daughter," spoke Allura's familiar soothing tone.

Huh? What was she talking about? Memories of what happened before flooded through my mind and my eyes shot open. I looked around and saw Keith and Allura in the corner of the room and Lance was sitting in a chair near the right of my bed. He looked asleep, but I couldn't really tell. No one had realized I was awake. I felt something under my nose and it was just annoying, I tried to grab it and rip it off, but someone's hand stopped me. "Oh no you don't, " Lance spoke to me. "You have to keep that on."

Hearing Lance, Keith and Allura came over to the bed side. Allura grabbed my left hand, "How are you feeling?"

"Weird, and sore," I sat up but the movement caused my body to ache in pain and I fell back on the bed. I was expecting to slam on to the bed, but I was caught by gentle yet sturdy hands. Keith gently placed me back on the bed.

"Easy, the doctor said you have to stay still and that you need to relax," Keith told me. "You have a lot of injuries and your body is still trying to wake up. Chandler, you have been asleep for almost full two days."

He stopped and let me take in what he said. Really? I had been a sleep for two days! My thoughts were interrupted by Allura's concerning voice, "Chandler, we want know why you hid your real age from us? I respected your feelings of keeping your gender a secret but this isn't right. Your only nine!"

I was wondering when that question was going to be asked, I mumbled to them, "I didn't want to show weakness."

Allura looked at Keith and Lance and then spoke to me, "Why would you ever feel that way?"

This time I spoke a little more angry, "Because of how they way you all treated me and that was when you thought I was sixteen! You treated me like a child and was always protecting me. I can fend for myself! When my mother left for a mission, I was alone with Wade! He is the one that did this to me!" Tears were starting to run down my face. I didn't care anymore. "He made me feel weak and I hated it! So what if I am nine, I sure don't look it! No one knows how I..., " As I was yelling at them I was making more and more movements and I gasped at the pain. The pain stopped my ranting and made my breathing heighten, but tears were still falling fast on my face. Even if I was in pain, I couldn't hold in the memories of my past. My body starting shaking and when I looked though my tear-filled eyes, I saw Keith was right there beside me, carefully pulling me to him. He made sure he didn't disturb the iv, the heart monitor, and the ventilator.

"Chandler, it's alright now. I am here now and Wade won't be able to hurt you anymore, I promise you," Keith, no my father, said as he soothed me. He kissed the top of my head. I felt Allura's soft hand rubbing my back and Lance's strong but gentle hand on my shoulder.

It was weird, before they never acted this way. They acted as strong leaders and mentors, but now they felt like family should be. In that moment, I finally gave into my emotions and showed them my other side. The scared child hiding behind the angered young cadet.

It felt like forever I was cradled in my fathers arms. He felt warm and comfortable, I wish I could stay like this forever.

That though, wasn't going to happen.

I started shaking and my father placed me carefully back on to the hospital bed. He placed the blanket over me and then I starting coughing. Each cough sent pain to my ribs. My father looked to Lance, "Can you get her some water?" Lance walked away.

I was still coughing and I started to see black spots in my eyes. "Dad! " I cried out, but it only came out as a whisper. Good thing my father has good hearing because then he's right beside me holding my hand. With his other, he feels my forehead.

"Shoot," he says and then turns to Allura. "Can you get the doctor, she's burning up."

"Dad.. I am," cough, "... sorry," I weakly tell him.

"Chandler you don't have to be sorry for anything," he wiped the tear escaping my eyes. "It is me who should be sorry. I wasn't there to be with you, protect you. I wish I could have known you were alive at least. Your mother never told me and I never saw her after that. I am so sorry Chandler." He looked at me and I could feel tears coming down my face again.

Another coughing fit started. This one hurt about ten times worse. My breath was coming out in short pants. My lungs and ribs protested and it made it harder to breathe, even though I had oxygen coming in through my nose with the ventilator, it wasn't helping. I saw my father looking at me with worried eyes.

Then all of a sudden, Allura, Lance - with the cup -, the doctor and nurses came rushing through the door. The first nurse I saw, took off the ventilator with a single tube and replaced it with one of the plastic masks. I finally stopped coughing and breathed in the oxygen, greedily.

The oxygen filled my lungs and I could breathe again, without it hurting too much. The coughs had stopped which was good and after a short while I was able to speak again. I pulled down the mask, "Thank you." Everyone had shocked expressions on, even Lance! I guess they weren't expecting to hear that.

"You have no need to thank us, you just have to get better," Allura told me as she took my left hand again. This time she was sitting in a chair beside the bed. The Doctor came and took my temperature. He spoke to a nurse and she got a cooler pack and put it on my forehead. I took in the coolness and it felt good. The Doctor checked some of the machines and then was finished. He left the room but before he closed the door he said, "If anything else happens or her fever rises even more, please contact me and I will be here."

I looked around the room and saw Keith and Lance arguing over something and a nurse who was near Allura. The nurse spoke to Allura, "Make sure she keeps using the ventilator and help her if she starts coughing again. Buzz me in when she is ready for more meds. I would give them to her now, but they will make her tired and I think she wants to talk to you." The nurse smiled at me and left the room.

I looked to Allura, she looked at me with concerning eyes. She asked me, "Are you sure you don't want your meds right now? You really should be getting some sleep."

"Not right now, I just want to be with you guys," I spoke to her and my voice didn't sound like it should. It was raspy and I was also breathing heavily. I starting coughing again and I tried to reach for the mask but the movement of my arms caused me to gasp. Allura noticed this and gently put the mask back on my face. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Lance and Keith stop arguing and both of them took one step forward. They notice Allura and began arguing again.

"I will be right back," she looked at me with those protective, worried eyes again. She walked over to my father and Lance. Why do adults always treat me like that? I don't look my age, so you would think people would treat me the age I look like! Now they know what my real age is and it just pisses me off.

Allura started talking and for some reason, I could hear her, "She is being stubborn as always. Chandler needs to sleep and regain her strength, but she won't agree with me or anyone for the matter."

"Do you think she knows we know a little information about this 'White Lion,'" Lance asked Allura.

They know what! They must have read the letter from my mother! Why would they go through my...Daniel. He had to be the culprit, he always was.

I listened back to the three in the back of the room, "I don't think we should ask her yet, it might bring up memories of her mother. Right now, she just needs to rest but she is too stubborn. Like father, like daughter," Allura calmly spoke toward my father and Lance. Was I really that much like my father?

I had taken the mask down while Allura was talking and now I wish I hadn't. It was weird, it only hurt my body when I was coughing, when I would move my arms, so just like before, I couldn't reach the mask. I gasped again at the movement and started coughing even more. It was like the one where it hurt my chest before. I couldn't breathe because every deep breath brought a excruciating pain in my ribs. My father was at my side in an instant this time and he gently put the mask back on my face. I looked at him and he told me, "Don't worry it's going to be alright. I know you don't want to rest, but Chandler, you need to."

Now he was speaking to Allura, "Can you go get that nurse from before?" Allura nodded and left the room. Some time during this, the ice pack on my forehead had fallen off. My father put his hand on my forehead and said, "Good, at least something is improving." He smiled at me.

The coughing stopped again and of course me being stubborn, I took the mask down. My father saw this and tried to stop me, I spoke, "No, let me speak." I gasped again and I swear I saw him try to put the mask on again. Lance had also come closer. I began again, "I heard you talking before with Allura. What do you know about the White Lion?"

Keith and Lance didn't say anything at first and I wondered if they were going to say anything. Keith decided to break the silence, "Pidge had called earlier and told us that the lion was the sixth lion for Voltron force. It would form a head and black would from a body. He also said it's cockpit was different from the others, but he didn't know how different."

They didn't know that much, but it was a start. "Those are all correct and there is another big thing about this lion. The pilot is..," I started but my side was all of sudden in enormous pain. I gasped and tried to breathe. Lance and my father were immediately helping me. My father was holding my hand and Lance was placing the mask back on my face very gently. The oxygen helped, but the pain was still there.

I could see the worried faces on the two guys I look up to. It was weird, I never thought that hard-headed Lance could be so gentle. He kind of felt like an older brother right now. Even though I had been with the Force for three months, almost four, right now it feels like I had been with them my whole life. All except the pain I was in, it felt peaceful.

Another wave of pain took over my body and I squeezed my father's hand, hard. Luckily the nurse and Allura came into the room. The nurse got the medicine ready and I looked to my father. "Don't worry, we will always be here for you, no matter what," my father said and he kissed my forehead.

"Alright," said the nurse who was finally ready. She looked at me with sweet eyes, "this won't hurt a bit. It's good you can get some rest. More rest and healing means the faster you can get out of here." She smiled again and injected the medicine into the IV connected to me.

Right away I could feel the affects. My eyes started to droop and before I fell into a deep, peaceful slumber I saw Allura, Lance, and my father, my family forever.

* * *

Well that was a decently long chapter. I hope it suits you readers.

**Wondering what is White Lion**? Wait for the next chapter and you may find out.

**Read and Review**!

**_Thank you for those reading!_**


	5. Chapter 5

Here is the fifth Chapter. I am new to this so please be kind.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Voltron force, only my OC Chandler and the story idea!

**Photo**: It was originally made by a DeviantArt user called W-Double. I then retraced every part and colored it differently and if I upload more of the story you will know why!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Coming Home **

**POV Larmina **

It had been two weeks since we had seen Chandler and Aunt Allura or the others wouldn't tell us what this big news was. They told us a couple of days ago that they had some news and would be telling it to us today. Daniel, Vince, and I, along with Pidge and Hunk were in the rec. room waiting for the news. "Do you guys have any idea was this is going to be about?" I asked the older members of the force.

"Not a clue," Pidge stated and then began again, "only that it's big."

As he was saying that Aunt Allura walked into the room and spoke to us, "You are all probably wondering what is going on and I am now allowed to tell you. A couple days ago, the doctor noticed that Chandler was only getting better when we were around her and when ever we left, she got worse. He decided to let us take Chandler home and take care of her here. Everyone is going to help out Chandler, no matter what. She is still very weak and injured. Unlike weeks ago, she doesn't need the ventilator all the time, but still needs it at night. I hope you all be careful around her, but also act normal. The doctor told us that she needs to stay calm and not get stressed out." Aunt Allura eyed Daniel the most. She then looked at me, "Another note, Chandler is now going to be sharing a room with you and I am hoping you are alright with that?"

"That would be awesome! I feel like we will get along just fine and I mean we did before," I told her.

"Good. The doctor told us Chandler needs to stay in a wheelchair for a week and maybe even two. Then slowly she can take steps before walking again. We all now know that she is a girl and also she is only nine years old, so I don't want any of you to bring that up."

"Why?" Vince asked the question we were all wondering.

"Chandler doesn't like the fact that everyone knows her real age and feels like we will treat her differently because of this information. Last time we mentioned her age, it didn't work out to well. Also, someone always needs to be around her. Chandler may not need the ventilator all the time, but that doesn't mean she shouldn't be using it. Her ribs are still broken, bruised, or cracked, so it affects her breathing a lot. She also won't tell us when something hurts. Chandler is just as stubborn as her father. Chandler will tend to call Keith by his name rather then 'dad' or 'father,' so don't make any comment." Aunt Allura finally stopped talking, but then added one more thing, "Another thing, don't mention anything about the White Lion. She told us a little, but other than that, nothing. So don't mention it until she does first." We nodded.

"When do we get to see her?" Daniel asked before Vince could.

"How about right now?" A weak, but happy voice came from behind us.

**POV Chandler **

For the two weeks I was in the hospital I only saw Lance, Allura, and Keith. I kept asking them if I could see Larmina or Vince and I even asked for the trouble maker, but they said no every time. I couldn't believe them! They were treating me like a child and it annoyed me. Why do adults treat kids like that? What was the big deal that they couldn't let me see anyone else? I guess I got over it when they said I would be going home.

We had just gotten to the castle and I was more then a little excited. I was happy to be out of that hospital and I finally was going to be able to see the other cadets again. Everyone felt more like a family to me then before and now I just wanted to see the rest. When they had told me I was going home, I almost jumped out of the bed. More like I tried and failed, but other then that, I was happy.

We were almost in the rec. room when Keith asked, "Are you sure you are ready for this?"

"Yeah, I am sure," my voice was no longer shaky and out of breath like it was at the hospital. It was a little weak, but that was because every time I spoke or took deep breaths, it hurt a ton. That doesn't mean I was going to tell everyone else. I felt more relaxed here and I didn't want to leave again because of these stupid injuries.

Keith started walking again. The others didn't notice our entrance. I heard them talking and realized they were talking about me! Daniel asked Allura, "When do we get to see her?"

I rolled my eyes and then spoke to them, "How about right now?"

"Chandler!" Everyone yelled and I flinched a little. It wasn't so bad, so I was easily able to hide the growing pain in my chest. The force's faces all lit up and I smiled for them. Larmina was the first to walk over. She asked, "How are you doing?"

"Good, a little sore. So are you alright with you and I sharing a room?"

"Of course! It's cool having another girl," Allura crossed her arms, "well someone around my age on the team. I meant no disrespect Aunt Allura," Larmina excitedly answered and tried to hold her laughing.

I looked over at the rest of the force and, what I could see was Daniel trying to hide behind Hunk. Which in fact, wasn't that hard. The guy was huge compared to everyone else. The force walked forward, Daniel was still hidden behind Hunk and I asked, "Daniel want to do some explaining?"

He moved from behind Hunk and tried to look the other way, but failed when Hunk picked him up and put him near me. Daniel looked like a sad puppy, but I knew better than not to trust that face. I rolled my eyes and spoke again, "Hmm Daniel? Are you going to answer?"

He answered this time, "So yeah, I looked through your stuff. What is the big deal?"

"Nothing really, just that it's my personal stuff, but this time I will let it slide. Next time you won't be so lucky," I told him and he sighed in relief. "Next time you won't be sighing either!"

He laughed and the rest of the force joined in. I couldn't help at laugh too, until a sharp pain in my chest stopped me. I gasped. I noticed Keith moved down to my side and the other around me stopped laughing. Their faces were full of concern and worry. My breath was coming out in short pants and I couldn't get a full breath of air.

"Chandler it's alright. You need to breathe in deeply and I know it is going to hurt, but you have to. Just breathe slowly," Keith told me slowly and gently was holding my hand. I listened to him and after a couple hard long breaths, I was able to get my breath back. I smiled at everyone and with a shaky breath told them, "I'm alright now and thank you for your concern, but right now I want everything to be normal as it can be."

The force smiled at me and all of a sudden everyone heard something grumbling. "Heh, I think that was me," I told everyone.

"Well why don't we get you some real food," Hunk said happily.

"I think that would be swell," I told him with a smile. Keith started to push me to the kitchen but he stopped.

"Are you guys coming?" Keith asked Allura, Lance, Pidge, and the other cadets.

"We will meet you soon. I just have to talk everyone about something," Allura answered calmly and then came over to me. "Why not after you eat we could all go a do something as a team?"

I smiled and then my stomach grumbled again. I laughed lightly and luckily it didn't hurt. Keith laughed slightly too and spoke to me, "I think we should get going."

I nodded and Keith started to walk again, but before we left the room, I wondered what they were talking about.

* * *

**What do you think? **Still interested? Comment if you want!

Thank you for reading!


End file.
